


Little Red Riding Hood AU

by margott



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Healthy Communication, Knotting, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Otapilroy, PWP, Rimming, SOOO many kinks, Wolf!JJ, YOI shit bang, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang, in heat! Yuri, ish, mentions of mpreg, omega verse aspects, rimming while knotted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margott/pseuds/margott
Summary: When Yuri picks up a flower on his way home from his grandpa's, he doesn't realize that the plant is used to send were creatures into heat, or that it can affect humans as well. Can JJ and Otabek help him through his heat?Based on Kawillo-rens AU





	Little Red Riding Hood AU

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the YOI shit bang. Awesome artwork done by Kashoku-Sinpai! Check it out!
> 
> http://kashoku-sinpai.tumblr.com/post/164821801953/my-art-for-the-yoi-shit-bang-this-is-for
> 
> Send lots of love her way! She's an amazing artist that has worked her ass off to make sure that everyone got art for this bang. And she did a fucking amazing job!

“Yuri?”

He could barely hear the voice, it felt like his head had been wrapped in cotton. It felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and lifting it was a struggle but Yuri managed to look up enough to see JJ running towards him, concern painted on his face. Yuri tries to take a step towards him but his legs give out and he falls forward. JJ rushes forward and manages to catch his head before he crashes to the ground.

“Yuri what happened to you?” Yuri is panting and moaning in his lap and the scent almost overwhelms JJ. He recognizes the scent immediately and tries not to inhale any more than necessary. “Yuri did you pick any flowers on your trip today? White flowers?”

Yuri nods faintly in his lap, and JJ swears slightly. 

“Do you still have them?”

Yuri shakes his head at that. “Dropped em” he manages to stumble out, his tongue feeling heavy. It must have been a while back that he dropped his basket with the flowers.

“Lets get you to Beka’s. Hopefully we can help you when we get there.” JJ picks up Yuri’s shaking form, resting his head against his shoulder and starts running in the direction of Bekas cabin. Running full speed it’s only a few minutes until JJ is knocking frantically at the door hoping Otabek is home.

Beka opens the door a few seconds later. JJ rushes inside and lays Yuri down on the bed.

“Yuri? JJ what happened to him?” Otabeks voice is filled with concern. Yuris face is flushed and his eyes are closed, but Otabek can see them moving wildly under the lids. His body is shaking, and he’s constantly clenching and unclenching his fists in the bed sheets.

“He picked some wolfwind and he must have inhaled some of the pollen. I don’t know how much or how long he was in contact with it but I can smell it on him.” JJ explains as he crosses the room to open a window and sticks his head outside. The fresh air helps, pushing back the heat that had been starting to cloud his mind. “Wolfwind is used in mating rituals, it sends alphas into rut and omegas into heat. I didn’t know it could affect humans as well.”

“So what's happening to him? He’s going into heat?” Otabek is sitting on the bed next to Yuri, slowly stroking his hair. JJ nods. “What do we do?”

“For now we try to keep him as cool as possible. Keep the windows open to let the scent out. I don’t want to end up going into rut right now. The pre-heat should pass in a few hours. Then the heat begins.”

“And what do we do then?”

“We could leave him to handle it on his own, but that could draw it out. Or we could help him along.” JJ turns back to Otabek with a smirk and Otabek blushes slightly as he realizes what he means.

“How long will his heat be if we help him?”

JJ stops to think for a minute. “I don’t know, it depends on the person. Usually it lasts a day or two, especially since he is no longer in contact with it. But there have been cases where it lasted close to a week.”

“A week?” Panic starts to rise in Otabeks chest. Looking down at Yuris writhing form he can't imagine leaving him like this for a week. “What do we do to prepare?”

Worry creeps back into JJs face. “I don't know. I’ve never heard of a human going into heat! I don't know what is going to be different! Is he going to make slick? Do we have to worry about him getting pregnant?” JJ keeps going on, his voice slowly getting higher and the panic rises within him. His ears are twitching wildly and his hands are shaking.

Otabek rises from the bed and crosses over to JJ and pulls him into a hug. “Just breathe. It's going to be okay. We will figure this out.” JJ relaxes into the embrace and his breathing evens out.

Once JJ has calmed down the two of them move to the bed, sitting down next to Yuri. JJ sits by his legs and gently rubs them and makes calming noises. Otabek sits by Yuris head, carefully pulling his hair to the side and undoing the tie of his cloak. Yuri seems to have calmed down somewhat, not shaking as much.

They sit like that for several minutes, quiet except for Yuris soft moaning. JJ then stands up walking over to the small basin that Otabek has, wetting a cloth and bringing it over to Yuri.

“The fever is starting. It should last for a few hours. Hopefully that will give us enough time to prepare.”

Otabek nods slowly as JJ places the cool cloth on Yuris forehead and Yuri lets out a faint moan.

“What do we need to do to prepare?”

“Make sure we have enough food, water and oil. If you have any extra blankets in case we need to change the sheets or if he ends up wanting to nest. There aren’t any others like me in the woods near here so we don’t need to worry about setting any traps or barricading ourselves in. But other than that I don't think there is much else that we can do.”

Otabek nods slowly, keeping his eyes on Yuri. “I’ll take a trip to the well to get more water. You should stay here with him in case anything changes. When I get back I’ll go through my store room to see what I’ve got.” 

Standing up from the bed Otabek crosses the room to grab his jacket and a few buckets. Before he heads out, JJ pulls him into a kiss. It’s not like they usually kiss, teeth clashing together and biting, fighting for dominance. This kiss is soft and loving. It grounds Otabek, promises him that this will be okay, that Yuri will be okay. The three of them will get through this.

Otabek jogs to the well and lets the fresh air clear his head. He focuses on getting to the well and back as fast as he can. When he gets to the well he is surprised to find someone else there. The young man with black hair doesn’t seem to notice him enter the small clearing, focused on bringing up the bucket. Otabek wonders if he’s from the village and suddenly he gets an idea.

“Excuse me, but are you from the village near here?” Otabek asks trying not to startle the other man.

The black haired man jumps, almost letting go of the rope. He turns around of face Otabek and he seems to relax. “Yes, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. I work at the blacksmith's shop.”

“My name is Otabek, I’m a hunter and live in the woods, but I come into the village occasionally to sell game. I was wondering if you knew Madame Lilia?”

“Yes, my daughter loves her cakes!”

Otabek let out a sigh of relief, “Her son Yuri fell out of a tree while he was delivering some food to his grandfather and hurt his back. It might be a few days until he's well enough to walk back again. Could you let her know that he is okay and I'm taking care of him?” Otabek doesn't want to tell Lilia about Yuri going into heat. He doesn't know how much she knows about his relationship with JJ and he doubts she wants to know. But at least now she won't worry too much.

“Of course!” Yuuri says with a smile. “I hope he’s okay! And good luck taking care of him!” Yuuri gathers his buckets and heads off.

Otabek quickly fills the buckets he's brought and heads back to the cabin. The trip back is slower but he is relieved that he was able to get a message back to Lilia. The sun is starting to set by the time that Otabek gets back to the cabin. When he heads inside to drop off the water he looks over to the bed to see if Yuris condition has changed. 

JJ is sitting up against the headboards with Yuris head in his lap and gently playing with his hair. JJs long grey tail is wrapped loosely around Yuris waist. The fever must have really kicked in because Otabek can see how flushed Yuri's’ whole body is, his shirt and pants having been taken off, leaving him in his underwear. The damp cloth is pressed against his head. When Yuri hears the door close he slowly opens his eyes and looks over at Otabek. It’s a struggle to not drop the buckets right there and rush to his side.

After placing the buckets near the wash basin, Otabek kneels down next to the bed and cradles Yuri’s face in his hands. Otabek can’t stop smiling as he gently kisses him, Yuris lips feeling like they are on fire.

“Hey Beka,” Yuris voice sounds weak and dry.

“Hey,” Otabek smiles reassuringly at Yuri. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot” he replies with a small laugh.

Otabek chuckles as well. He gives Yuri another small kiss before standing up and taking the cloth over to the basin to wet it again. He also grabs a small cup and fills it with water. Returning to the bed, Otabek notices a large pile of blankets folded at the bottom, presumably waiting for if Yuri decided to nest. After placing the cloth back on Yuris forehead, giving him the cup of water to drink and giving a quick kiss to JJ Otabek heads back to the door.

“I’m going to the store house to see if there is any food there that I can bring in now. What should I look for?”

JJ thinks for a minute before responding “Yuri probably won’t be able to handle anything too solid, but he’ll need sugar, so maybe some fruit? Apple sauce? And for us anything that doesn’t require too much preparation.”

Otabek nods and heads out. Yuri lets out a little whine when the door closes behind him. JJ resumes playing with his hair. “Shh, don’t worry kitten, you’re going to be okay. We’re going to take good care of you. We’ll talk about everything when Beka gets back.” 

Otabek returns a few minutes later, hands full of packages. “I have some bread, jerky and cheese for JJ and I, and I only had a small jar of applesauce so I also brought a jar of sliced peaches.”

“That sounds perfect!” JJ replies with a smile, while Yuri just smiles faintly. After placing the packages on the table, Otabek takes off his jacket and shirt and climbs into the bed. Sitting up against the headboard on the other side of Yuri, Otabek has to leave several inches between their bodies. Yuri was radiating heat like a furnace, and Otabek didn’t know how JJ could have his head resting on his lap for so long.

When Yuri starts whining at the lack of contact, Otabek starts playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. “I ran into Yuuri Katsuki at the well. I asked him to tell Lilia that you fell out of a tree and hurt your back and let her know that I’m taking care of you. Hopefully this will keep her from worrying too much.”

Yuri hummed in response and JJ let out a little chuckle before, “Your back probably will be hurting after this.” Yuri and Otabek both look up at him.

JJ continues “I don’t know how much of this is going to apply to you since you’re human, but when we go into heat it’s to breed. Since you’re human I don't think that you can actually getting pregnant, but there will still be that want. Usually omegas produce their own slick during heat, but we will just have to make do with the oil. And you’ve already taken my knot,” Yuri blushes faintly at the memory. “So I know you can, and that should help. Having both Beka and I here should help too, since you’ll be going pretty much non-stop.”

Otabek blushes slightly at the thought, but Yuri just nods his head slightly “That sounds nice.”

“But Yuri, once the heat really starts you won’t really be able to think clearly. If there is anything you don’t want us to do, please tell us now.”

Yuri pauses and thinks for a minute before shaking his head, “I trust you two. You won’t do anything to hurt me. You two will take care of me.”

Both Otabek and JJ nod with that statement. “The real heat should kick in a few hours, probably before dawn. I don’t know how long it will last, or how much sleep we’ll get, so we should get as much as we can now.” With that JJ slowly stands up, carefully placing Yuris head on the mattress. Once he’s standing he takes the cloth, wets it, and slowly wipes Yuri down. The cool water feels heavenly on his heated skin and it wipes away all the sticky sweat. JJ rinses the cloth off and places it back on Yuris head. He gets Yuri to drink another glass of water and then places the empty cup on the table. He quickly takes off his own shirt and pants before laying down on the bed and pulling Yuri against his chest. Otabek shifts so he’s laying down as well and wraps his arm around Yuris waist, his skin still so hot.

After a few minutes, when Yuri has fallen asleep and Otabek is starting to drift, he hears JJ whisper his name. Opening his eyes and lifting his head slightly to look at the other Otabek wonders what JJ wants. JJ is looking down, carefully avoiding Otabeks eyes. “Beka I need you to promise me something. If I end up going into rut I need you to get me out of here. I don’t think I’m going to because the smell of the wolfwind is mostly gone, but I’ve never shared someone's heat without also being in rut. When I’m like that...it’s an instinct. There’s this need to breed the omega. With the other omegas it’s not so bad because there is slick and they stretch easily but I’m worried that with Yuri I’ll rush it and end up hurting him. If I end up like that I need you to drag me outside and lock the door, close the windows, don’t let me in. I can’t hurt him.” JJ’s voice breaks at the end. 

Otabek reaches out with the arm that had been around Yuris waist and gently rubs circles on JJ’s hip. “I promise that if you need me to, I will take you away. But I don’t think I’ll need too. You love Yuri and you won’t hurt him. It doesn’t matter how instinctual your rut will make you, that love is more important than anything. Even when the scent of the wolfwind was fresh on Yuri, you were strong enough to bring him here and you even took steps to make sure you wouldn’t go into rut. You’ve got this.” JJ lifts up Otabeks hand to his lips and kisses it gently. Otabek gently rubs his thumb against his cheek for a minute before returning to Yuris hip and gently fading off to sleep. 

 

It was still dark when the heat really hit Yuri. He could feel that he was already hard, already aching for release. Quickly kicking off his underwear, Yuri lets out a whine and starts clawing at who ever he had be cuddled against. He rolled on top of whoever it was, letting out a small cry at the friction on his cock. As he sat up a little to get a better angle the damp towel that was on his forehead fell off and onto the face of whoever was under him.

JJ woke up when the wet towel hit his face. Then he feels Yuri grinding down on his hips and suddenly he’s wide awake. Grabbing the damp cloth with his right hand he then reaches over and starts gently slapping Otabek awake. Now that the cloth is no longer covering his face he can see Yuri. And he is beautiful. Given, Yuri is always beautiful but with the moonlight illuminating his long blonde hair and reflecting off the thin sheen of sweat already coating his body, he is stunning. 

Yuri continues grinding against JJ’s hips, whining with how little relief the friction is giving him. JJ chuckles slightly as he reaches down with his left hand and wraps it around Yuris cock and slowly starts to stroke him. Yuri lets out a loud keening sound at the contact and frantically starts to thrust into the hand. The bed creaks slightly as Otabek realizes whats going on and sits up to start kissing along Yuris neck.

JJ reaches over and grabs the bottle of oil before handing it over to Otabek. “Beka you should start opening him up, this isn’t going to satisfy him for long.”

Otabek nods slowly and grabs the bottle. He quickly takes off his pants and underwear before opening the bottle and slicking up his fingers. Once his fingers are sufficiently covered in oil he reaches down slowly and rubs some along Yuris entrance. The small touch is all it takes and Yuri comes with a loud cry. White streaks decorate JJ’s chest but Yuris erection doesn’t soften. If anything the desperate need to be fucked gets stronger.

“Good job kitten. Come as many times as you need. We’ve got you.” JJ murmurs softly, continuing to stroke Yuris cock. Otabek circles Yuris entrance a few more times before he slowly sinks a finger in. Yuri lets out a moan of relief as it fulfills some urge inside of him, even if it’s just for a moment before that need is roaring back.

“Beka, Beka please” Yuri begs as he struggles to thrust forward into JJ’s hand and back onto Otabeks finger. “Please I need more.”

Otabek hums in agreement against Yuris shoulder, now decorated with love bites and small hickeys. He slowly adds a second finger and then starts to carefully scissor them. Yuri feels the faint burn of the stretch but it quickly fades as Otabeks fingers reach deeper and JJ reaches up with his free hand to rub against his nipples. Yuri can feel himself on the brink of coming again, and then Otabeks fingers brush against his prostate and that sets him off. He comes again, covering JJs chest in more white, before he collapses forward.

Otabek keeps thrusting his fingers in, adding a third and making sure to avoid his prostate in case it’s overly sensitive after two orgasms. JJ softly kisses Yuris jaw and murmurs words of encouragement.

“You’re doing so well kitten. How do you feel? Do you feel good?”

Yuri nods slowly as he lays against JJs chest panting. 

Otabek starts rubbing small circles on Yuris hip before speaking up, “Are you ready Yura? Are you ready to take me?”

Yuri nods again, lifting his hips slightly and presenting his ass to Otabek. Smiling at his eagerness, Otabek shifts so he is kneeling behind Yuri, JJs legs under them. Quickly slicking up his cock, Otabek lifts up Yuris hips slightly and holds him in place as he slowly pushes into him.

JJ watches Yuris face as he is slowly stretched open. His eyes scrunch up and he bites his bottom lip as he lets out a long whine. JJ keeps whispering praise to him and slowly stroking his cock, running his thumb across the slit, his own cock tight in his underwear.

Once fully inside Yuri, Otabek leans down to press kisses along his spine and starts to slowly pull out. JJ pulls Yuri down and slowly kisses away his soft moans. Otabek starts to gently thrust forward, moving slowly, giving Yuri time to adjust.

JJ reaches up, grabs Otabeks neck and pulls him down into a kiss. They move in tandem, Yuri pressed between them. When Otabek slowly thrusts in, he pushes Yuri forward into JJ’s hand, constantly stimulating him until he orgasms for a third time.

Yuri lets out a loud cry as he orgasms, letting out a few small streaks of cum and collapses again. JJ lets go of his cock and reaches up to cup his face and slowly kiss him. Otabek keeps thrusting into Yuri, pressing him against JJ until he comes as well, releasing inside Yuri and collapsing as well. The feeling of cum filling him satiates a need inside him. It's like a wave of cool water against his flushed body.

“How are you feeling kitten? Better now that Bekas fucked you? Now that you’re full of his cum?” JJ whispers as he kisses against Yuris ear, waiting for Otabek to come down from his orgasm. Yuri just nods slowly, his head clouded with pleasure.

JJ reaches around Yuri and tries to shove Otabek off. “Off you get big guy, you two are gonna crush me” Otabek laughs as he slowly rolls off and lies beside the two of them. He pulls JJ in for a soft kiss, their tongues slowly rolling around each other's as Otabek and Yuri come down from their orgasms.

After only a few minutes of rest Yuri starts whimpering again, gently rutting against JJ.

“Hard again kitten?” JJ teases but he reaches down and slowly presses 3 slicked up fingers into Yuri, making sure he is still stretched properly. Yuri starts pushing his hips backwards, fucking himself on JJ’s fingers. Once JJ is sure that Yuri is stretched he pulls off his underwear and grabs the bottle of oil and quickly slicks up his cock. With a firm grip on Yuris hips, he slowly lifts him up, guides his cock to Yuris entrance and slowly lowers him. Yuris hands are braced on his chest and his fingernails are digging into JJs skin, pressing harder as Yuri is slowly filled. 

“God you feel so good kitten” JJ lets out with a groan. Yuris mouth is open, letting out a long moan. “Can you ride me kitten? Fuck yourself on my cock?” 

Yuri nods and pushes himself up slowly and then shifts his hips and moves down. They moan in unison.

“Fuck JJ you feel so good!”

“You’re so fucking tight kitten!”

After a few slow thrusts Yuri picks up his pace, one hand reaching behind him to brace himself on JJs knee. JJ starts to thrust up into Yuris movements. He shifts his hips slightly and Yuri lets out a cry as he hits his prostate. Yuri stops moving and just tries to stay upright as JJ picks up the speed of his movements, hitting his prostate every time. With each thrust there is a soft squelching noise from all the oil and Otabeks cum. JJ can feel it every time he pushes into Yuri and god, it feels dirty but so fucking perfect. 

Otabek lays beside them, slowly stroking his cock. Watching the two of them is one of the hottest things he's ever seen. They had never done something like this, all three of them together. Yuri would visit Otabek sometimes and Otabek knew that he would also visit JJ in the woods. Occasionally Yuri would bring JJ for dinner or JJ would visit him, hauling a dead deer for him to sell and they would spend the night together. But this was something completely new. And very, very nice.

“Fuck Yuri, you’re so good. I’m gonna come soon, do you want my knot? Want me to plug you full of my cum?” JJ asks, panting as his movements become erratic.

Yuri nods frantically, “Please JJ. Please I need it!”

JJ thrusts a few more times before pulling Yuri flush against his hips and letting out a loud moan. Yuri is motionless for a minute, letting out a few stuttering breaths as he feels JJs cum shoot into him and then the swelling that fills him and presses against his prostate. He grinds his hips gently, shifting the knot around inside him but making sure that he doesn't pull on it. The stimulation against his prostate sets him off and he comes again, a small amount of cum dribbling out of his cock.

Yuri slumps forward, panting, JJs hands on his shoulders the only thing keeping him upright. JJ then slowly lowers him down until Yuri is laying against his chest.

“Is this okay Yura? My knots not pulling too much?” JJ asks, his voice laced with concern.

“No it’s good.” Yuri voice cracks from how much he’s been moaning and crying out.

“That's good,” JJ says, softly kissing Yuri. “You’re taking my knot so well. Such a good kitten.”

Otabek leans in and kisses along Yuris jaw, “Our good little kitten.”

Yuri turns his head so that his lips are meeting Otabeks and the three of them kiss gently for a few minutes. Tongues slowly press open mouths, lips becoming red and swollen.

After a few minutes Otabek pulls away slightly. “How are you feeling Yura? Do you need anything to drink? Do you feel up to eating?”

“Just water.”

Otabek nods and slowly gets up and walks over to the basin. He picks up a glass, fills it and brings it back to the bed. He wraps an arm around Yuris waist and helps him into a sitting position and helps him lift the cup to his mouth.

Once the glass is empty he fills it up again and this time gives it to JJ. JJ sits up slightly, Yuri wincing slightly as the knot shifts inside him. Otabek rubs comforting circles on Yuris hips as JJ slowly finishes his drink.

After JJ finished, Otabek takes the cup and returns it to the basin. He picks up a cloth and soaks it. He quickly wipes down his own chest and cock, before bringing it back to the bed. He slowly wipes the cum off of first Yuris chest and then JJs. 

Otabek then reaches down to wipe off Yuris cock, but he stops himself. He tosses the cloth onto the table and climbs back onto the bed. Otabek kneels beside Yuri and JJ and then he bends down and slowly licks the cum off of Yuris cock. 

Yuri moans at the first contact of his tongue. “Fuck Beka. That feels so good!”

After he licks Yuris cock clean, Otabek tilts his head down and slowly takes it into his mouth. Otabek feels it hit the back of his throat but he forces down reflex and takes the last few inches. He holds for a moment at the base, nose buried in the thin blond hair that Yuri has, and he swallows. Yuri lets out a small whine at the sensation. 

Otabek slowly pulls back, breathing with his nose as he keeps his lips in a tight ring around Yuris cock. When his lips reach the base of the head he stops to swirl his tongue around the head. Otabek looks up through his lashes at Yuri. And Yuri is looking back at him. Yuri’s memorizing the intoxicating look in his Bekas eyes and the way his kiss swollen lips were perfectly wrapped around his cock. 

JJ reaches up and strokes Otabeks hair for a minute before gripping his gently and slowly pushing Otabeks head down onto Yuris cock. Otabek maintains eye contact with Yuri as he takes more of his cock. Yuri lets out another whimper when Otabek hollows his cheeks and gently sucks. JJs hand in Otabeks hair keeps a steady pace moving up and down Yuris cock, arousal building in him. Just when he feels like he’s going to come, Otabek reaches back and pulls JJs hand away and then pulls off of Yuris cock. The sudden lack of stimulation has Yuri yelling out in frustration.

“What the hell Beka?”

Otabek just smirks and leans in to peck Yuris cheek. “I have to finish cleaning you.” With that he shimmies down until he is lying between JJs and Yuris legs. 

A firm push to Yuris lower back has him leaning forward until he is almost flush against JJs chest. JJs knot pushes slightly against his rim, not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to make it sensitive. Otabek pulls Yuris cheeks apart, exposing his stretched, pink hole. Otabek just breaths for a moment, letting his warm breath caress Yuris entrance and the base of JJs cock, sending shivers through his two lovers. There is a mess of his cum and the oil, having been pushed out of Yuri.

Otabek starts with little kisses. A quick peck at the edge of the rim where the two are connected. He hears Yuri gasp and can feel JJs legs stiffen at the sensation. Encouraged by their reaction, Otabek places more quick pecks around the crescent of Yuris stretched rim that is visible. Then he does a broad, firm swipe of this tongue, starting at the base of JJs balls, all the way up to the peak of Yuris rim. He licks up all of his cum that spilled out of Yuri, the salty taste sharp on his tongue.

He does several more broad licks, starting at Yuris hole and spreading out to clean all the cum that had stuck to his ass cheeks. After cleaning off Yuri, Otabek placed a sloppy, wet open mouthed kiss to Yuris rim. Spit runs down Otabeks chin as he messily laps his tongue around Yuris rim and JJs cock. He hears the two of them moaning his name and it pushes him on. He presses his tongue in alongside JJs cock. He pushes in slowly, listening carefully to Yuri, making sure he's not stretching him too much. But Yuri only lets out a moan of pleasure. JJ is also panting in pleasure at the added stimulation against his cock. 

Otabek pushes his tongue further in, until he can feel the base of JJs knot against the tip of his tongue. JJ lets out a loud cry at the touch to his oversensitive knot. Otabek flicks his tongue a few times, caressing the swollen flesh. Those teasing, feather light touches send JJ over the edge again and Yuri can feel another large spurt of cum fill him. Otabeks tongue pressing against his rim sets Yuri off as well. He can feel the orgasm rush through him, and his cock jerks weakly, but no more cum comes out.

JJ and Yuri are panting as they come down from their orgasms. Yuris arms are shaking as he props himself up on JJs chest. Otabek pushes himself onto his knees and wraps an arm around Yuris waist, pulling his shaking form against his chest. Yuri melts against him, his head leaning back to rest against Otabeks shoulder. 

“Holy fuck Beka,” Yuris voice is barely more than a whisper.

“That was amazing Beka” JJ adds on, his voice also weak from crying out. “Holy shit you need to do that to me some time.”

“You wish! I’d just get a mouthful of hair from that god awful tail of yours.” Otabek teases. JJ looks legitimately offended, but Yuri is laughing. And god damn his laugh is contagious. Soon all three of them are laughing. Yuri lets out a gasp as the movement shifts JJs knot inside him. Immediately JJ stops and is holding Yuris hips flush against him.

“Are you okay Yura? Did it try to pull out?” JJs voice is filled with worry as he stays as still as possible.

“A little bit, but not too much. It’s fine.” There was a small twinge of pain but it hadn’t pulled too hard. Yuri lay down on JJs stomach, feeling completely satisfied for the first time since he woke up.

JJ lightly traced his fingers along Yuris back, Otabek laying on his side beside them, playing with Yuris hair. The three of them lay peacefully for a few minutes before they are rudely interrupted by the growling of Otabeks stomach. JJ and Yuri turn to look at a blushing Otabek. 

The three of them had woken up before the sun had even peeked over the horizon, but now it had risen full and was shining in through the window. 

“Time for breakfast I guess.” Otabek mumbled still blushing as he crawled out of bed. He went over to the breakfast table and started to cut the bread. “What would you like Yura? Applesauce or peaches?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Otabek pauses at that turning to face Yuri, who is keeping his gaze down. “Yura when was the last time you ate?” 

“At Grandpas. We had an early dinner before I left for home. And you know how he is! He stuffs you until you practically have to roll out the door.” Yuri tries to keep his tone light, thinking that if he jokes about it Otabek will drop the topic. He really doesn’t feel at all hungry, even though a part of his brain is telling him that it's been several hours since hes last eaten.

“Yura you need to eat!” Otabeks voice is firmed but laced with concern.

“This is fairly normal for omegas in heat.”” JJ interjects. “Their body is so focused on breeding and orgasms that they can ignore all other sensations. There have been times where the omega got seriously injured and they barely noticed. That’s why it’s so important for someone to be there for the omega during heats. To make sure that they eat, drink and stay safe.”

“Yura, you may not feel hungry but you still need to eat.” Otabeks voice was forceful as he grabs the jar of applesauce and a spoon and walks back to the bed, standing beside Yuri. As soon as he approaches Yuri presses his lips shut and glowers up at Otabek. 

“Yura” Otabeks voice was even more domineering and Yuri wanted to do nothing more than obey. But Yuri was nothing if not stubborn and he tightened the line of his lips.

“I’m not hungry.” Yuri tried to say but it just came out as an angry mumble.

“Kitten you need to eat. Open up for Beka.” JJs voice is just as forceful as Otabeks.

Yuri just shook his head.

“I will make you open up that pretty mouth of yours kitten.” JJ slowly runs his hands up Yuris thighs. He runs just the tips of his fingers teasingly along the length of Yuris cock. Yuris mouth stays firmly closed but he lets out deep moan.

Otabek smirks as he figures out what JJ is doing. He climbs on the bed, kneeling behind Yuri. Otabek starts to kiss along Yuris neck, sucking light mark on his pale skin and deepening the ones that he left earlier. JJ starts to properly stroke Yuri, keeping his grip loose and twisting gently. Yuris moans getting louder and he starts to pant through his nose, still keeping his mouth firmly closed.

“Come on kitten, let us hear you.” JJ says as he reaches up to gently twist one of Yuris nipples. He lets out a small whine at the feeling but still refuses to open his mouth.

“Tell us how good we make you feel Yura. Tell us how well we are doing. How much you love what we are doing to you.” Otabek slowly opens the jar of applesauce and gets a spoonful ready. Yuri could never keep quiet for long. And as Otabek lightly drags the edge of his tooth along the delicate curve of Yuris neck and JJ twists his thumb along the slit of his cock, Yuri can’t help but cry out. As soon as his mouth opens Otabek feeds him a spoonful of applesauce. 

Yuris mouth hangs open, panting around the spoon as Otabek slowly feeds him. 

“Good job kitten. Now let Beka feed you. You’re going to need your energy.” They guide Yuri though another orgasm like that, JJ gently stroking Yuris cock and Otabek kissing and nipping along Yuris neck, slowly feeding Yuri until they finish the jar of applesauce.

Yuri yawns as he comes down from his orgasm and soon he is dozing against JJs chest while they wait for the knot to deflate. While they wait Otabek sits at the table making some sandwiches for him and JJ. About 15 minutes later JJ is able to slowly slip his cock out of Yuri. A slow stream of cum trickles out of his stretched, red hole.

JJ comes over to the table and starts to eat his sandwiches. He looks over at Otabek who is focusing on his own food. “You've been handling this really well. You’re taking really good care of him.”

Otabek looks over at Yuris sleeping form, and JJ can see the love in his eyes. And he knows that he looks at Yuri the exact same way. The two of them would do whatever they can to take care of Yuri.

“How much longer do you think this is going to last?”

JJ thinks for a minute. “Since he seemed to inhale the pollen, and he is no longer exposed to it, I can't even smell it, then the whole thing should take no longer than 24 hours. Since the fever started last night we should be about half way through.”

Otabek listens carefully and nods along with JJ. Just 12 more hours. They can get through this.

Otabek finishes his sandwiches just as JJ starts his second. Otabek stands up to go wash his hands in the basin when he hears a whimper coming from the bed. They both turn to look at Yuri and find him lying on his back, slowly trying to push the cum that had leaked out back into his hole. Otabek and JJ share a look and JJ rushes to finish his sandwich as Otabek goes over to the bed.

“Yura are you okay?” Otabek asks

Yuri shakes his head. “I don't want to lose any of it.”

Otabek moves onto the bed and the sight of Yuri slowly fingering himself, scooping the mix of his and JJs cum back into his loose, puffy hole has him instantly hard. 

“God Yura, you’re fucking amazing.” Otabek voice is hoarse with lust. Otabek rubs his hands up Yuris thighs until he grasps his hips and lifts them up. He lifts them until Yuri’s hips are close to his face and he is resting on only his shoulders and neck. Otabek wraps one arm around Yuris waist, holding him up and pressed against his chest while his other hand starts to slowly push the drips of cum back into Yuri.

Yuris hole is still loose and he moans as Otabek lightly presses against his rim, scraping the cum into him. Otabek slowly scoops all of the loose cum back onto Yuris pliant body.

“Does that feel better Yura? Now that you’re full of our cum.”

Yuri whimpers as he nods his head as best he can at the awkward angle.

“You’re doing so well Yura. You’re holding our cum so well. Keeping it all inside you.”

“I need more.” Yuri mumbles weakly. “I need another knot.”

Otabek looks over at JJ, who is standing beside the bed.

“I’m not in rut so I can't knot for another few hours. I'm sorry kitten.” JJ looks disappointed in himself for not being able to help Yuri.

Yuri lets out another long whimper as Otabek and JJ watch his asshole clenching to keep the cum in.

“Please, I need you to fill me. I need your cum.” Yuri voice is weak but filled with want. 

“You want our cum kitten? Both of ours? You want to try taking both of us?”

Yuri nods along with JJ and when JJ asks the last question he nods as strong as he can. “Please I can take it. Let me take it.”

Otabek and JJ share a look, interest and excitement evident on both their faces. 

Otabek slowly lowers Yuris hips until they are resting on his folded knees. “Are you sure about this Yura? It’s going to take a lot of stretching.” 

Yuri nods his head furiously. “I want both of you. Together. I can take it. Please, I need it.”

“Don’t worry Yura we’ll take care of you.” Otabek motions for JJ to pass him the oil. Once he has it is slicks up his fingers and drizzles some on Yuris puffy hole. Slowly he pushes two fingers in, because of their earlier work there is barely any resistance and Otabek starts to scissor his fingers. He quickly adds a third finger with ease and stretches out Yuris hole even further.

It only takes a minute or two until Yuri is properly stretched. Once he is Otabek removes his fingers and ignoring Yuris needy whimpers for a moment, he grabs Yuris knees and spreads them slightly.

“Yura can you get up onto your knees for us?”

Yuri nods faintly and JJ helps lift him until he is kneeling in between the two of them. Otabek nods at JJ and passes him the oil. JJ takes a few seconds to slick up his cock before sliding into Yuris stretched hole. JJ moans with the sensation, despite the stretching Yuri still feels so tight. And JJ can feel the warm wetness of their cum from earlier filling Yuri.

Once JJ is fully inside Yuri he starts to thrust slowly, one arm wrapped around Yuris waist keeping him flush against JJs torso, while his other hand slowly wraps around Yuris cock and moves in tandem with thrusts.

Otabek sits back on his knees for a moment just watching the two of them. Yuris head is tilted back against JJs shoulder and he is letting out little whimpers and moans as JJ mouths lightly against the hickeys that Otabek left earlier, deepening their color. With his fingers still slick with oil from earlier, Otabek reaches out and slips one finger in with JJs cock. 

Both Yuri and JJ let out a gasp at the sensation. Yuri feels his hole stretched further than before and JJ feels Otabeks finger rub against his cock. Otabek slowly presses his finger in as deep as he can and once Yuri has adjusted to the intrusion, he and JJ started moving again. They move in tandem, keeping their thrusts slow, but deep. 

After a few minutes Otabek slips another finger in and starts to scissor then in time with his thrusts. Yuris moan raise in pitch with each tease against his prostate.

“Please Beka, I need it. I need you inside of me now!” Yuri begs his voice high with desire and his head bowed back against JJs shoulder.

Otabek wonders if Yuri is stretched enough to fit his cock as well, but Yuri begs so sweetly and soon he is slicking up his own cock and carefully pushing in alongside JJ. JJ halts his own thrusts so Otabek can slide in easier.

Yuri feels a strong burn as Otabeks thick cock slides in beside JJs. It's bigger than his fingers and he feels stretched impossibly wide, but the burn fulfills a deep desire within him. He is fuller than he has ever been before and it feels amazing.

Otabek pushes his cock in slowly, struggling to keep his head as Yuris hole clenches tightly around him and JJs cock rubs against him. 

The sensation is almost overwhelming for all three of them. Once Otabek is fully sheathed they all take a moment to adjust to the feeling, panting with their heads all pressed together.

“Are you okay Yura? It's not too much?” Otabek manages to get out after a minute.

Yuri nods slightly. “It's good. It's really fucking good. Just give me a minute and then you can start moving.”

The three of them stay like that for a few minutes longer. Pressed right up against each other, barely moving and just holding each other.

“Okay, you can start moving now.” Yuri whispers after a few minutes, feeling like anything louder would ruin the peace of the moment.

Otabek and JJ watch each other carefully as they time their thrusts into Yuri. Their thrusts are deep but slow and gentle. Yuri lets out little whimpers and pants with each thrust as his body gets used to the intrusion.

It takes only a few minutes for Yuri to come, he lets out a small strangled noise and his whole body shivers, his cock jerking slightly but no cum comes out.

Otabek and JJ keep thrusting slowly, working Yuri through his orgasm, as he slumped forward loosely.

“How you feeling Yura? Is it too much?” Otabek asks, panting slightly.

Yuri shakes his head slightly “It's good. I want more.”

“You want more kitten? I think we can do that.” JJ teases Yuri as he runs his hands down Yuris thighs and grip him just above the knees. With a small huff of breath JJ lifts Yuri until he is hanging off the bed between them. 

Slowly JJ lowers Yuri the last little bit until he is fully impaled on their cocks. Yuris hands grip Otabeks hair tightly and his mouth is pressed against his neck as he murmures to himself.

“So deep, so good, so full.”

Otabek and JJ start to thrust, pushing deep into Yuri. Yuri cries out with each deep thrust, one of them always nailing his prostate.

“I-I can feel you.” Yuri manages to get out between moans as he presses one of his hands against his stomach. Otabek looks down and he can't see a bulge but when he presses his hand against Yuri he can feel the undeniable firmness of their cocks under Yuris soft flesh.

“Fuck Yura! You’re so good for us.” Otabek presses gently against Yuris stomach and he can feel press gently against his cock. Reaching up he grabs one of Yuris legs from JJ so he has a hand free to feel.

JJ places his hand against Yuri and can faintly feel the deep, quick piston of their hips inside him. He lets out a strangled groan at the thought. 

Otabek and JJ pick up the speed and intensity of their thrusts until they are dripping with fresh sweat and Yuri can do little more than wrap his arms around Otabek and bounce between the two. Yuri comes once more, crying out weakly and tightening his grip on Otabeks hair as the sensation moves through him. The faint squeeze of his hole is all it takes for JJ to come as well. JJs cum fills Yuri and Otabek can feel it with thrust he takes. It just takes him a few more quick, deep thrusts until Otabek comes as well, filling Yuri even more. 

The three of them take a moment to catch their breaths, exchanging kisses and soft words. Eventually Yuri starts to whimper again and Otabek and JJ can feel the slow dribble of cum down their cocks.

Otabek and JJ gently lift Yuri off of their cocks, JJ cupping a hand under Yuris ass to catch any cum that drips out of him. Once the two of them have pulled out and Yuri is laying back with Otabek holding his hips up so no more cum comes out, JJ starts to push it back in.

Scooping up a glob of cum with one finger JJ hold it up above Yuris loose asshole. Otabek holds Yuris cheeks apart and the two of them watch as the cum drips down from JJs finger into Yuri ass. JJ scoops up more cum and drips it back in until there is no more in his hand.

Otabek makes a small pile of pillows and drops Yuris hips onto them, so his hips stay elevated and their cum stays inside him.

Otabek and JJ lay down on either side of Yuri, skimming gentle fingers over Yuris torso.

“How was that Yura? We weren't too rough we're we?” Otabek asks.

“Nope! You two were perfect! We definitely have to do that again.”

“I'm glad you liked it kitten. How do you feel? Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Yuri just gently shakes his head and then he closes his eyes and almost immediately goes to sleep.

“Well that's a good sign!” JJ exclaims. When Otabek looks at him questionally he explains further. “As the heat continues on he’ll start wearing out faster and sleeping more. We could be further along then I thought.”

“That's good” Otabek murmurs, already drifting into sleep as well. His last thought before he completely passes out is that he should probably have wiped Yuri down.

 

Over the next several hours they lose track of how many times they have sex, how many different ways they fuck. Otabek thrusts into Yuri as he is bent in half, his ankles hooked behind Otabeks head. JJ fucks Yuri on all fours, but Yuri quickly collapses, his cheek buried in the pillow and his chest rubbing against the sheets with every powerful thrust. Yuri rides them, bouncing on their cocks with endless energy. They do it against the wall, Yuris arms and legs clinging to Otabek. Bent over the table, JJ slowly grinding his hips as he fed Yuri sticky, sweet sliced peaches, Yuris tongue licking his fingers clean. JJ knots Yuri once more, Yuri on all fours, back bent like a bow with JJ taking him from behind. They roll onto their sides and the three of them cuddle as they wait for the knot deflate.

After a particularly tiring round, where Otabek and JJ held off coming as long as they could so they could fuck as many organsms out of Yuri as possible, they doze for a bit. 

A short time later Otabek is woken up by Yuri moaning weakly. Otabek opens his eyes and sees Yuris back, curled up on himself, his arm reaching back, and pushing three fingers deep inside himsef. Otabek reaches down and presses one of his own fingers in with Yuris. Yuri lets out a surprised squeal, and turns his head to look at Otabek. Otabek just leans in to kiss Yuri and roll him onto his stomach. The movement causes Otabeks cock to rub against Yuris skin and he hisses as a pang of pain run through him. He's still too oversensitive to fuck Yuri.

Otabek wraps his free arm around Yuris waist and pulls him to his knees. Yuris hand slips out from inside him and grabs a handful of pillow, as he presses his face into it trying to muffle his moans.

Otabek pushes a second finger in, slowly scissoring them to fill Yuris stretched rim. Placing a teasing feather light touch against Yuris prostate has him letting out a wanton cry.

“I want to hear you Yura. Let me know how good you feel. How much you love it when I finger fuck you.”

“But...JJ. I d-don't want to wake him up.” Yuri manages to get out between pants.

Otabek lets out a laugh. “I'm sure he would mind being woken up by you begging to be fucked.” 

Otabek slowly adds a third finger, Yuri stretching easily around his fingers. “God you’re perfect Yura. You’re taking me so well. So fucking well.”

Yuri whimpers at Otabeks praise, struggling to stay still as Otabek spreads his fingers, scissoring him open. He lets out a small whimper when he feels Otabek add a fourth finger.

Otabek watches carefully as he slowly sinks his fingers into Yuri, just up to the second knuckle. He keeps the pace slow, just teasing at the edge of Yuris prostate. Yuris orgasm slowly builds, until he is collapsed against the bed, panting and begging.

“Beka, Beka please. I need more. More, please. Please Beka.”

“You’re doing so well Yuri. You’re so open for me. So perfect. Keep stretching you like this and you’ll be open enough for me and JJ to take you together again.” Even as he says it, Otabek know that they won’t be able to take Yuri together again. They needed to pace themselves, Yuris unstoppable sex drive and endless stamina had worn them out.

“But Beka, I need more now! Please Beka!” Yuri begs, the teasing touches at the edge of his prostate not enough to get him to come. But Otabek keeps his strokes controlled. Yuri lets out a yell of frustration and when Otabek thrusts his fingers in again Yuri pushes his hips back, taking Otabeks fingers deeper. They push right up into his prostate and Yuri was so close that he comes almost instantly.

Otabek watches as Yuri clenches around his fingers, now pushed into Yuris red hole up to the wide base of his knuckles. Yuris face was pressed against the mattress and he’s panting, coming down from his orgasm. Otabek takes a moment to compose himself, the lewd sight of Yuris asshole stretched around his fingers seared onto his mind.

“Is this what you want Yura? Do you want more Yura?” Otabek asks as he slowly pulls his fingers out, lightly dragging the pads of his fingers against Yuris prostate.

“More Beka, please I need more” Yuri responds from his blissed out state.

“You want more Yura? How much more?”

“More! Please just give me more!”

“Tell me if this is too much Yura.” Otabek says as he slowly starts to stroke his fingers in and out. With his other hand he reaches across Yuri to grab the bottle of oil. He pours more over Yuris ass and along the rest of his hand, spreading it around.

Otabek keeps his strokes small at first, moving only an inch or two in and out, his fingers pressing deep inside Yuri. Then with his free hand firmly grasping Yuris hip, Otabek slowly pulls his hand out until just the tips of his fingers are inside him. He tucks his thumb into the palm of his hand and starts to slowly push back in. When his hand is pushed in until just the before the widest part of his knuckles Otabek holds for a minute, listening to Yuri breath and rubbing soft circles onto Yuris hip. Looking over at JJ Otabek notices that he is still asleep. Otabek considers waking him up for this but he figures he'll wake up before they are finished.

Otabek turns his attention back to Yuri. “Are you okay Yura? Is it too much?”

Yuri shakes his head slightly. “I can take it.”

“Are you sure Yura? I don't want to hurt you.”

“No it's fine, it feels good. I'm just gonna need a moment I think.”

“Of course Yura. Relax and tell me when you’re ready.”

“I'm ready.”

Otabek keeps a firm grip on Yuris hip with one hand and slowly pushes the other hand in. He watches intently as Yuris asshole slowly spreads around his knuckles. As he reaches the widest part of his knuckles, Yuri lets out a short cry. Otabek freezes and JJ jerks awake.

“Yura are you okay? Was I too fast?” Otabek asks, looking up at Yuri.

Meanwhile JJ is looking frantically looking around, jolted out of his sleep. When he sees what Otabek is doing he cries out “Jesus Otabek! You didn't want to wake me for this?”

Otabek hears him but his focus is on Yuri. “Yura is everything okay? Do you want me to pull out?”

Yuri takes a moment, panting and trying to stay as still as possible.“It's okay Beka. Keep going, just keep it slow.”

Otabek nods slowly and starts to push in again, while rubbing small circles on Yuris hip with his other hand. “I'm sorry Yura, that should be the worst part. Should be easier from here on.”

JJ is just staring, open mouthed at Otabeks hand slowly disappears into Yuris body. Yuris asshole is stretched obscenely around Otabeks knuckles. It tightens up again as Otabek pushes past his knuckles and his hand tapers off into his slimmer wrist. 

Otabek lets out a breath once his hand is fully inside Yuri. He keeps rubbing comforting circles along Yuris hip and lower back, making sure the muscles were relaxed.

“How are you feeling Yura? Can I start moving?”

“Yeah, just keep it slow.”

Otabek slowly pulls out an inch, keeping his strokes small and slow as he experiments with moving his fingers. Yuri lets out a loud moan as one of Otabek fingers presses against his prostate.

Otabek lets out a little laugh as he feels around with his fingers. He stands up on his knees and leans towards JJ. JJ meets him halfway and after a brief kiss, Otabek presses his lips against JJs ear and whispers loud enough that Yuri can still hear him.

“I can feel our cum in him.”

Yuri whines at that, and JJ just lets out a breathless ‘Fuck’.

Otabek gives JJ a quick peck before sitting back. He keeps moving his fingers slowly and gently petting against Yuris prostate. Yuri lets out a loud moan with each movement and JJ wonders what Otabek is doing inside Yuri. The small movements of the muscles in Otabeks arm leave him curious and JJ imagines how it would feel to have Otabeks whole hand inside him. A needy noise from Yuri pulls him away from that train of thought but he makes sure to store it away for later.

JJ looks down at Yuri, panting and moaning around Otabeks hand, his cock hard and flushed, pressed up against his stomach.

“Does kitten want to come? You want me to touch you?”

Yuri nods as he lets out another moan. JJ leans down and licks along Yuris neck, while he gently wraps his hand around his cock. He keeps his strokes slow and gentle, not wanting to overstimulate him.

Yuris moans get louder and he starts to gently roll his hips along with the JJs strokes. JJ runs his thumb along the head, spreading the small beads of precum, and slowly speeding up his movements.

Otabek places a firm hand on Yuris hip to keep him from moving too much, as he keeps gently moving his hand in and out slightly.

As Otabek places a particularly firm stroke against his prostate Yuri lets out a loud cry as he cums a small spurt of cum, all he can manage after his countless orgasms.

Otabek stops pressing his fingers against Yuris prostate and tries to keep his hand as still as possible. JJ slows down his strokes as he carefully works Yuri through his orgasm.

“Can I take my hand out Yuri?” Otabek asks once Yuri has come down from his orgasm.

“Yeah, just be gentle.”

Curling his fingers together until his hand was as narrow as possible, Otabek slowly starts to pull his hand out of Yuri. Yuri lets out a small hiss of pain as Otabeks knuckles start to pull on his rim. Otabek starts rubbing comforting circles on Yuris back as JJ strokes his hair and places soft kisses along his neck to help him relax. Otabek keeps pulling his hand out at a slow and steady pace until the widest part of his hand passes through the tight ring of muscle and then it simply slides out with a lewd ‘pop’.

“Can I try kitten?” JJ is hesitant in his request, but Yuri is quick to agree.

Otabek pours a generous amount of oil all over JJs hand, making sure that the whole thing is slicked up.

The two of them switch places, Otabek sitting on the bed beside Yuri and JJ kneeling behind him.

JJ pulls Yuris cheeks apart with his clean hand and he moans loudly at the sight. Otabek sits up so he can look, and the sight is as amazing and lewd as he imagined. Yuris hole is gaping slightly and twitching as it tries to clench around something. It's glistening slightly because of all the oil. 

JJ leans in as easily sticks his tongue inside Yuri, barely touching the rim. He lets his saliva run down his tongue and it slides into Yuri.

JJ pulls back and curling his fingers together he slowly pushes inside Yuri. He opens easily, Otabeks careful work and wider hand having done most of the work. 

JJs hand is narrower than Otabeks, so Yuri opens easily for him, even his knuckles sliding in with little more than a whimper. But JJs fingers are longer, reaching deeper inside Yuri. And just as Otabek said JJ can feel the sticky slide of their cum inside Yuri. JJ keeps his strokes slow and shallow, making sure that he doesn't pull too much on Yuris rim. He moves his fingers around until Yuri jerks under him as he finds his prostate. JJ keeps his fingers there, rubbing against it with every shallow stroke. JJ reaches around with his other hand and starts to slowly stroke Yuris cock.

“Think you can come again kitten? Just once more?” Based on how few orgasms Yuri has needed each round and the time in between rounds JJ guesses that Yuris at the tail end of his heat. Just a few more orgasms and it should be done. Which is probably for the best, because Otabek and him just can’t get it up anymore.

Yuri nods and then rests his head on the pillow, keeping his back arched so his ass is raised for JJ. JJ does a small flick of one of his fingers against Yuris prostate and enjoys Yuris surprised yelp and the twitch of Yuris quickly hardening cock.

“You’re doing so well kitten. You’ve been so good for me and Otabek. You’ve taken us so well and kept all of our cum inside you. You’re the perfect mate.” JJ’s voice is low as he praises Yuri. The words please Yuri, the same part of him that has been begging to be filled all day, the part of him that needs Otabek and JJ to come inside him, mate him and fill him with pups.

“JJ...please” Yuri moans.

JJ picks up the speed of his thrusts as Otabek leans over and starts kissing Yuri, slowly rolling his nipple with one hand. Yuris cock slowly hardens under the attention of the two. He rocks slowly between his two lovers, moving his tongue with JJ’s thrusts. He lets out a deep moan when JJ flicks his fingers against his prostate again. Otabeks other hand moves to Yuris cock, keeping a loose fist and just letting Yuris small hip movements move his cock through his fingers. 

Yuris orgasm builds slowly, every movement inside him creates energy that spreads throughout his whole body. The energy builds and builds until Yuri is on the edge. He comes with a small cry and a weak shutter through his body, too tired and wrung out for much more. JJ gently removes his hand and Otabek hands him a wash cloth to clean his hand.

JJ slowly rolls onto his side until he is laying beside Yuri. He gently strokes Yuri hair, pushing the sweaty, sticky, strands away from his face.

“How was that Yuri? Did you like that?”

Yuri nods enthusiastically. “I loved it, but I feel like you've ruined my ass for anyone else.”

Otabek chuckles at that and looks over at JJ. “Good. We’re the only two that can satisfy you.”

Yuri snorts at that. “You two owned my ass a long time ago. You didn't have to stick your hands up it for proof.”

All three of them laughed at that. They were all exhausted and after some lazy kissing they slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

 

JJ was the first to wake up. When he woke up the first few rays of moonlight were shining in through the window. He looks over at Otabek and Yuri who are still deep asleep. When JJ presses the back of his hand against Yuris forehead he feels relatively cool so it seems like his heat has past. JJ lets out a sigh of relief, trying to keep up with a heat without being in a rut was difficult.

Sitting up so he can look around a bit more, JJ takes stock of the room around him. The bed sheets are pretty much ruined, covered in cum and oil and stinking of sweat. The food that Otabek had brought out of the store house for them was all gone and the cool water from the well had long since warmed to room temperature. 

As quietly and as carefully as he can JJ got out of the bed. Gently grabbing the sheet that had covered their bodies he takes it, folds it and places it on the floor by the foot of the bed. He then takes a new sheet and places it over top his two sleeping lovers. 

Taking a small sip of water JJ determines that although it is like warm, it's not quite stale. A trip to the well can wait until morning. He takes a small cloth from beside the basin and dampens it. He goes over to the table and wipes it down. JJ then wipes down the floor. His instincts are telling him that he needs to clean, to make an acceptable house for his pups to live in. That thought makes him pause. Even though he was able to hold off rutting, Yuris heat must have still affected him.

But JJ can't help dreaming. The image of Yuri round with his kids, of coming home to this little cabin every night, Otabek at his side, brings a smile to his face. In his head he pictures the three of them together until they are old and grey being cared for by their family. JJ always saw his relationship with Yuri as temporary, a fun and sexy way to stave off the loneliness until he found a proper mate. His relationship with Otabek was even more tenuous, he only really put up with him because Yuri asked him too. But as JJ got to know them, he came to care for them. He decided long ago to stay in this forest until they asked him to leave, until they found mates of their own. But as time went on the bond between the three of them got closer and as Yuris heat wore on JJ realized that these two are as close to mates as he’s going to get.

JJ hangs the rag on the back of a chair and gently slides into bed beside the two of them, pulling the fresh sheet over him. And as JJ joins the other two in sleep, dreams of a family follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this! If the ending seemed rushed it's cause it was :P This was supposed to be a little thing and it ended up being 25 pages and over 10 thousand words, 90% of it porn.


End file.
